You're All I Want For Christmas
by EternalBlaze5
Summary: A sweet story about Natsu and Lucy on Christmas Day. Merry Christmas Everyone! XxONE SHOTxX


_Merry Christmas Everyone! This is my first Christmas Special fic,and I had so much fun writing it! I'm excited to know what you guys think about it too,so don't leave till you write a review! Hehe,just kidding. You can do what you want. After all,it's Christmas! For all you jolly people out there,how bout telling me what u got for Christmas? I'm always up for some good stories._

_Anyways,I hope you enjoy this fluffy little NaLu Christmas Special. I will tell you it does have slight Gruvia._

* * *

><p><em>You're All Want For Christmas<em>

_Christmas Special!_

_._

"Natsu...where are you?" I asked through the phone.

"I'm on my way,Lucy. I'll be departing the airport tomorrow morning." He calmly spoke.

"But Natsu...tomorrow is Christmas. I want to spend it with you." I whined.

"Lucy,don't worry,I'll be there. Just attend the Christmas Party I told you about,okay? Look for me. I'll be waiting."

I tucked my lip under my teeth holding back tears. "Okay..." I mumbled

"Bye. Love you." He said sweetly.

"Love you too." I responded,closing my cell and ending the call.

I sighed as I folded my legs up on the bed. It's been like this for a year or so. Ever since Natsu became a journalist,he's always going on business trips to other countries.

And he almost never comes home when he says he will. We're in a happy 4-year relationship. We met each other when I was 20 and he was 22. I guess you could say it was love at first sight and we were automatically attached to each other.

I can't get enough of him and I always want him here with me. So it pains me when he leaves on trips. We even share an apartment together. So when he is here...we can stay with each other before he has to leave again. I hopped up from the bed as I scanned my closet for something fancy to wear.

To the Christmas Party tomorrow.

.

.

I stood in front of the mirror as I held a bobby pin in my mouth. I had just finished curling my hair as I put it into a high pony tail,and tried my best to make a bun. I kept my newly curled fringe out to better shape my face.

I applied some mascara,fluffed on some blush,and applied soft pink lipstick to my lips. I stepped out of the bathrom and into my room to look at my whole body.

White scarf,wrapped securely around my neck. A stylish black trench coat. White jegging pants and black knee high designer boots.

Is it fancy enough? I don't know...it's just seems a bit to...casual. But who cares. It's time to go anyways.

.

I parked my car as I opened the door and ran out into the cool,crisp air. A shiver raced through my body. I quickly bought my hands up to my arms and rubbed them furiously,trying to bring back any previous warmth. I sniffled,as I ran as quickly as I could towards the church that was decorated with Christmas lights. Small reindeer littered the front of the lawn and a huge Santa globe was placed beside them.

Many people rushed through the doors to escape the cold. I did the same,and once I was in,my eyes sparkled with amazement.

The inside...it was beautiful. Almost as if I were a princess in a castle.

Warm white lights outlined the walls. The carpet was velvet red,there were many fancily decorated tables,with the most gorgeous silverware you could imagine. Only...these were _gold _and looked like they were previously well polished. A small sandwitch rack was in the middle of each,it was about 5 layers tall. They already had delicious appetizers placed on each rack. Small cakes and pastries...Mmm!

I turned to my left and saw a long white table. My mouth began to water as I dashed over to it. Turkey,chicken,dressing,Mac and cheese,ham,casseroles...there was so much incredibly delicious looking stuff here!

Gulping down my newfound hunger,I grabbed a plate and got as much food I could possibly fit on my plate. People stared at me weirdly as I finished,trying to juggle three plates in my hands.

An eating habit I got from Natsu...

Speaking of Natsu,where is he? He told me he would definitely be here...

I found a empy table and set down my food,pulling out a chair and seating myself.

I squinted my eyes as I looked over the room. For any sign of pink.

But all I could see were couples,and families talking and laughing with each other. I began to lose hope. I thought he would be here waiting for me?

Suddenly,not feeling as hungry as I was before,I sighed as I looked down at my lap. He's not gonna make it. I should have known that. I mean...since when is he ever on time?

I felt alone. Everyone had someone to talk to. Everyone was with someone else. It was so loud and noisy in here,I feel like I'm the only one not having fun.

I flipped open my phone as I sent Natsu a quick text.

_"Where are you?"_

After about ten minutes with no reply,I gave up,feeling defeated. I might as well stay though,I mean I'm already here.

_**Screeeeeeeechh!**_

A loud noise rung through the air as I let out a small wail covering my ears. I turned my head towards the golden yellow altar to see a man standing there with a micrphone.

"Pardon me." He laughed. "I didn't think it would be that loud."

Everyones attention was now on him.

"Anyways,the star of the show has arrived!" He flicked a hand to his left as a bearded figure arose.

"After all,what Christmas Party dosent invite Santa?!" He yelled enthusiastically.

The man in the Santa suit smiled as he waved his gloved hand towards the crowd.

"Ho,Ho,Ho, Merry Christmas!" He boomed,his belly shaking as he did so.

He took a seat on a chair and he patted his lap. "Any youngsters wanna tell me their wishes?"

"Meeee!" All the kids beamed,running up to jump in his lap.

Why are they telling him what they want for Christmas,when Christmas morning has already passed? This is a stupid party...

I sighed,emitting a depressing atmosphere as I turned back to my still uneaten food.

No reason to waste...

Then,I began absentmindedly chomping on my food. I could barely even taste it as my mind drifted off elsewhere.

Where is Natsu? I really want to see him...after all,it's Christmas...

"Lucy?"

I continued to play in my straw,ignoring the voice.

"Lucy?" I turned,realizing he was talking to me. My eyes widened.

Santa...

"You look kinda down,Lucy." He said,,in a jolly,handsome voice.

"How do you know my name?" I asked him.

He laughed. "Why,I'm Santa Claus! I know every kid on the planets name!" He boomed laughing deeply.

"Would you tell me your Christmas wishes?" He asked,patting his knee.

I blushed as I shook my head. "Sorry,Santa. But I think I'm a bit to old for that."

He waved his hands in front of his face. "Nonsense! No one is to old to make a wish." He smiled warmly as he patted his knee once again.

Giving in,I slowly walked over to him,passing through all the kids waiting in line. It made me feel kinda weird...but special. I hesitantly sat on his knee as he placed his hand on my waist. His hands felt familiarly warm...Almost like...

"Make a wish." He implied,smiling.

I twiddled with my thumps as I felt my sadness sweep back over me. Tears threatened to fall out my eyes,but I had to hold them back in. The only thing I can think about is _him_.

"Santa..." I almost pleaded. "Please...just let me see Natsu..."

A single tear slipped out my eye.

He leaned in close to my ear. "Your wish is my command."

My breath hitched in my throat as my eyes widened. Natsu...that was Natsu's voice! Not Santa's!

"Natsu!" I yelled out in surprise. Santa smiled,taking off his hat to reveal spiky pink hair.

"You guessed it." A devious smile spread across his face as he stared back at me. I hugged him tightly,not caring if it was cutting off his air circulation.

"You idiot!" I yelled. He laughed,wrapping me in a hug.

"I missed you too."

I continued to hug him,not wanting to let him go.

"A-hem." Someone cleared their throat. I let go of him as I turned towards the crowd of parents,children,and couples that had just watched our little show.

I felt my face begin to heat.

Natsu threw his hat up in the air as he abruptly stood up,sweeping me into a bridal style hold.

"Sorry,kiddies,but my shifts over! The other Santa should be coming in any second now!" He laughed,and said in the deep "Santa" voice that I couldn't even recognize was his before,

"Merry Christmas! And to all a good night!"

Then,we raced out the door and into the city streets.

The cold bit my nose,as the wind flew through my hair,but Natsu's body provided me with just enough warmth.

All of the evergreens,were decorated with bright Christmas lights,and two tall banners,covered in reefs,bows,and lights flashed past us as we ran away.

Finally we stopped as he gently set me down on the marble pavement. Many people littered the streets and Natsu's eyes glittered as lights danced around in them.

I wrapped him into a huge hug as I buried my face in his chest. "What kinda stunt was that?" I asked,breathing a sigh of relief.

"A...Dragneel one?" he asked.

I nodded as I smiled. "Sounds like it." I breathed.

I turned my head up to look at his face. "But wow,your really good at acting. I didn't know you could change you voice like that!"

"Yeah,guess I am,huh? I wanted it to be a surprise!"

Pouting,I stepped back and crossed my arms. "But now that I think about it...that wasn't very nice. You had me sitting there alone the whole time and you were there!"

He turned my face towards his,grabbing my cheeks,and planted a soft,warm kiss on my lips. It warmed my insides as I immediately smiled,pulling him closer to me and lacing my fingers through his silky hair. Oh,how I missed this...

He pulled away,smirking. "I forgot...you don't like surprises,do you?"

I laughed. "I guess...your forgiven. Just don't do it again." I warned.

He grabbed my hand and laced our fingers together.

And then...I felt something cold and wet fall onto my nose. Then another and another.

I turned my head up to look at the clear black sky,and the small white snowflakes that fell down ever so slowly.

"It's started snowing again..." I breathed.

Natsu smiled as he looked up also.

"A White Christmas."

We stared in silence as the beautiful crystals fell all around us. Natsu broke the silence.

"Close you eyes. I have something I want to show you."

I stared at him with a perplexed expression before complying to his wishes. Once my eyes were closed,he grabbed my hand and began to run in a direction as I followed behind him.

"Don't open em,kay?"

"I won't!" I yelled over the wind. After about five minutes,we stopped.

"Now,you can open them." My eyes shot open and my breath caught in my throat.

The city square...we were here. And right in the middle, was the tallest and most beautiful Christmas tree I had ever seen in my life. It was almost as tall as a small building.

It seemed to glitter as lights twinkled,Christmas balls jingled and swayed in the wind, and bows were neatly placed on certain parts of the tree. There was snow beginning to pile up on the tips of the branches,making it look...frosty,I guess. And if you stared up far enough...a beautiful Snow White angel was placed on the very tip of the tree.

And what made it all the more magical was that...a Christmas Jingle played as red bells blinked in sync with the music.

A wide smile spread across my face as I layed my head on Natsu's shoulder. And I began to sing along.

_"We wish you a Merry Christmas, we wish you a Merry Christmas,we wish you a Merry Christmas,_

_"And a happy new year."_

Me and Natsu sung in unison.

I smiled even wider as we continued,singing. One person joined us,then another and another,and before I knew it,the whole square was singing together. Like a big,happy family.

_"Great tidings we bring,to you and your kin. Great tiding for Christmas! And a happy new year~"_

_"We wish you a Merry a Christmas, we wish you a Merry Christmas, we wish you a Merry Christ-Massss~~~_

There was a long pause before almost on que,everyone began to sing.

_"And a_

_"Hap-py!_

_"New!_

_"Year!" _

People all around began to clap and me and Natsu joined in. We both laughed,hugging each other tightly and jumping around in joy.

This is a happiness I'll truly never forget.

"I love you so much Lucy!" Natsu exclaimed leaning down to kiss me gently,passionately. In that kiss,I could feel his longing. I tride to convey my need for him as I kissed him back roughly,wanting to feel more of him. We pulled away with a loud 'plop'.

He smiled lovingly as he placed his forehead against mines.

"I want to stay with you for an eternity..." He whispered. I blushed as I grabbed his hand. "Me too." I truthfully confessed. "I never want to leave your side."

"Say,Lucy. What time is it?"

I pulled out my phone as I looked. "11:55pm. Christmas is almost over..." I mumbled sadly.

"I better do it now then..." He muttered to himself nervously as he dug through his pockets.

_What is he talking about?_

He let out a deep breath,seemingly finding what he was looking for.

He closed his eyes as he knelt down on one knee.

_This couldn't be..._

He removed his hand from his pocket,holding a small black case.

I placed my hands over my mouth.

He opened his eyes and stared deeply into mines. His olive green orbs sparkling from reflected light.

"Lucy Heartfiia. I ask you here and now," He smiled, "Will you give me the honor of marrying you?"

Tears began to pour down my face as those words replayed again and again in my mind.

I nodded my head. "Yes..." I mumbled. More tears poured down my face. I was beyond happy.

"Yes,Yes,Yes!" I yelled. Natsu laughed as he slowly pulled my hand down from my mouth. He delicately slipped on the most beautiful diamond ring I had ever laid eyes on.

It was decorated with what seemed like hundreds of tiny diamonds which led up to the top of the ring. Which was a...a ruby. A velvet red ruby outlined in silver diamonds,that sparkled as bright as the moon. And if you looked closely...my name was engraved in the side of the ring,amongst the tiny diamonds.

"My birthstone..." I whispered. I shook my head in disbelief. "This is to beautiful,Natsu..."

Natsu smiled,bringing me closer to him. "Yep. I had it specially made for you. I wanted this to be the best day of our lives."

"I'm so happy Natsu...I'm so so happy..." I cried,trying to stop the tears. But I couldn't. This was the best moment in my entire life.

"I love you,Natsu."

He smiled,planting a kiss on my cheek. "Me too."

"What time is it?" He asked. "11:59" I responded back as we held each other.

He laughed. "Just in time. I wanted to propose to you before Christmas Day was over. I'm glad I made it."

"I'm glad you did too." I confessed.

"So your my fiancé now...huh?" He pondered aloud.

I blushed. "Yeah."

"I'm sure I'm the happiest man on Earth right now." He smiled,placing a kiss on my temple.

"On another good note,I won't have to go on another trip for another three months or so,so we can have some alone time..." He said smirking.

"I would like that." I said half jokingly.

And for the rest of the night,we sat there enjoying each other's company as we watched snow fall, and lights twinkling in the distance as music rung. But for some reason...I thought I heard something else...sleigh bells.

I smiled.

Thanks Santa.

For the best Christmas I could ever ask for.

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

_._

_._

_Extended Ending(Optional) A Few Hours Before_

An annoyed Gray sighed.

"What do you want for Christmas,kid?" He asked the small girl on his knee. Gray was currently "subbing" in for Natsu,and let's just say he hated every second of it.

"I wanna meet the fairies!" The girl beamed.

"Sorry kid,but fairies aren't real. They're fictional. Most likely not coming true even if you ask for it."

The girls eyes began to water. "But my mommy told me they were real..."

"Well your mommy lied." Gray dead planned. He was not the best with young minds. The girl sniffled then began to bawl as she told on Gray.

"Get out of here! Now!" The minister yelled,pointing to the door. "You've been doing nothing but making the kids cry this whole time!"

In a matter of seconds,Gray was flying out the door and landed with a 'plop' on the cold,hard,ground.

"I like the cold anyways." He mumbled.

Suddenly,the snow once falling on him stopped as a shadow fell over him.

He looked up to see a blue umbrella and a baby blue haired girl holding it.

"Need assistance, Santa Edition—Gray-sama?" She asked,playfully.

Gray smiled. "Thanks Juvia." He grabbed her hand as she helped to lift him to his feet.

"Gray?" Juvia asked.

Grays eyes slightly widened at the lack of honorifics. "Huh?"

She smiled brightly as she planted a soft kiss on his cheek.

"Merry Christmas!"


End file.
